


Рок-н-ролл течёт в наших венах

by Mey_Chan, Promare_Secret_Santa_Rus



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promare_Secret_Santa_Rus/pseuds/Promare_Secret_Santa_Rus
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 5
Collections: С новым 2020!





	Рок-н-ролл течёт в наших венах




End file.
